RPG-7
The RPG-7 (Russian: РПГ-7) is a widely-produced, portable, shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket propelled grenade weapon. Originally the RPG-7 (Ručnoj Hand-held Protivotankovyj Anti-Tank Granatomjot Launcher) and its predecessor the RPG-2 were designed by the Soviet Union. The weapon has the GRAU index 6G3. The ruggedness, simplicity, low cost, and effectiveness of the RPG-7 have made it the most widely used RPG in the world. Currently around 40 countries use the weapon, and it is manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries. It is also popular with irregular and guerrilla forces. The RPG has been used in almost all conflicts across all continents since the mid-1960s from the Vietnam War to the present day War in Afghanistan and Iraq War. The most commonly seen major variations are the RPG-7D paratrooper model (able to be broken into two parts for easier carrying), and the lighter Chinese Type 69 RPG. The RPG-7 was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and deployed at a squad level. It replaced the RPG-3, having clearly out-performed the intermediate RPG-4 design during testing. Its original design concept originated with two World War II era weapons: the American Bazooka and the German Panzerfaust. The current model produced by Russia is the RPG-7V2, capable of firing standard and dual high explosive anti-tank (HEAT) rounds, high explosive/fragmentation, and thermobaric warheads (see below), with a UP-7V sighting device fitted (used in tandem with the standard optical sight) to allow the use of extended range ammunition. The RPG-7D3 is the equivalent paratrooper model. Both the RPG-7V2 and RPG-7D3 were adopted by the Russian Ground Forces in 2001. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, it is often used by OpFor, Ultranationalists, and Loyalists. It can be used to destroy Mi-24s and BMP-2s and ammo is often available. In multiplayer, it can be used as a Tier 1 Perk, which will allow the player to spawn with 2 rockets. However, this perk cannot be accessed if a player's primary weapon has a grenade launcher or grip attachment. The RPG cannot be hip-fired, as pulling the right trigger automatically brings up the sights. RPGs are extremely inaccurate outside of medium range, as the rockets' flight path becomes crooked and spiraled, and turning randomly, unlike the real-life counterpart. It is the main anti-vehicle weapon in the game. The RPG is typically used to shoot down enemy helicopters, as it is one of the few weapons that can do any significant damage to it in a single shot. One shot from an RPG alone will not be enough to bring down a helicopter, however, and a second RPG or a few more shots from a primary weapon are required to bring one down, since one direct hit with an RPG does 1000 damage to a helicopter (which sports 1100 Health). If the Infinite Ammo cheat is on, (single-player only) it fires indefinitely, making it the most lethal weapon to use the cheat with (along with the more controllable M203). However, this is counteracted by the fact that after a few shots, the player will have moved back from their original position significantly, possibly putting them in danger of a close-range explosion, and that after the first shot a huge trail of smoke obscures the players view, making it impossible to aim effectively. Finally, if a rocket hits a nearby wall, the weapon's lethality can be experienced by the player, or their teammates, resulting in the player being killed by his or her own rocket. Image:rpg7_4.png|RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Image:rpg7iron_4.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant of this weapon is almost identical to the console version in terms of damage and reload time. Differences include the sights, the fact that it can be hip fired (though no reticule appears, forcing the player to use the sights for mid to long range combat), and it will leave a burn mark wherever it hits. Campaign The RPG-7 is available for pickup in the level Intervention when you use it to take down an Ultranationalist Mi-24. It can be seen being used by enemies in certain levels such as Hard Impact and Exodus. Multiplayer Unlike the console and PC multi-player, the RPG-7 is available as a primary weapon, not a perk (since there were no perks on the DS at that time). When selected, the player will spawn with one rocket in the launcher and five in the reserve ammunition, as opposed to two in the console and PC versions. However, once the rockets are used up, the player will be forced to use his/her side arm or swap the RPG for another weapon, making this a uncommon weapon in multiplayer. File:rpg7_ds.png File:rpg7iron_ds.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The RPG-7 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is used by the OpFor, Brazilian Militia, and Russian Army in single player, and is available in Special Ops. It is the last launcher unlocked in multiplayer, and is one of the three that come with two shots. It is unlocked at Level 65 of Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer mode. An interesting fact to note is that the RPG has different skins in the campaign, ranging from normal, tan color to white in the snowy missions. Oddly, the RPG-7 is still extremely inaccurate at long ranges, where it tends to curve off course, though, it is still far more accurate than it used to be in Call of Duty 4. A major advantage with the RPG-7 in Multiplayer, is the fact that since it's a unguided rocket, Flares from killstreak aircraft will not distract the missile. On the down side, the RPG-7 does not inflict as much damage to aircraft, as compared to the other launchers, with many aircraft able to take at least 1 direct hit from one, and still fly. On multiplayer it is good fun to kill some one with. File:RPG-7 Lv65 II.png|RPG-7 in the Create-a-Class menu File:Rpg7 6.png|The RPG-7 in Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The famous RPG-7 appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers available in game. It is the same as its previous counterpart, but uses what appears to be a scope instead of iron sights and can't be hip fired. File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized.jpg|RPG-7 File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Scope-like sights File:RPG-7_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory icon Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Russian Weapons